


Уставные отношения

by Tigerrat



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Domestic Discipline, Forced Marriage, M/M, Omega James T. Kirk, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerrat/pseuds/Tigerrat
Summary: Согласно уставу, Джим вынужден вступить в отношения со своим старпомом, теперь у Спока есть право наказывать его за проступки
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Уставные отношения

_За день до выхода отремонтированной USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) из дока_

Джим прочертил неровную линию, разделив страницу на две колонки. Никогда не думал, что всерьёз воспользуется дурацкими советами школьного психолога, но сейчас ему надо было упорядочить мысли, а не метаться из угла в угол загнанным зверем. Капитану звездолёта не пристало метаться. Вот, точно.

Он поставил наверху левой колонки жирный плюс и вписал: «1. Капитан звездолёта».

Подумал и дописал ниже: «2. Большого звездолёта».

Вздохнул и нарисовал минус над правой колонкой. «1. Связан». Чёрт. С досадой почесал шею, выругался, наткнувшись на ещё не заживший след от зубов своего… как его называть-то?.. старпома.

«2. Со Споком». Он же даже не альфа, нет у вулканцев никаких альф и омег (повезло чувакам!). С человеком бы Джим ещё как-то справился, он знал, что привлекает альф, и умел этим пользоваться (ну и динамил иногда, чего там). Но нет, Джиму должен был достаться единственный во всём флоте вулканец.

Блин, это даже не ирония — издёвка какая-то. Ты прёшься в Звёздный флот, сдаёшь экзамены и нормативы, которые не потянут девяносто процентов людей. Потом несколько лет доказываешь всем и каждому, что пометка «омега» в личном деле и наличие клоаки не делают тебя чем-то хуже остальных курсантов. 

И что в итоге? Тебе суют под нос пункт такой-то устава, по которому ты обязан подставить шею и ту самую клоаку самцу согласно штатному расписанию. Потому что, видите ли, несвязанный омега дестабилизирует обстановку на корабле и не способен в полной мере выполнять свои обязанности.

Будь ты хоть трижды спаситель мира и герой альфа-квадранта.

Сволочи. Альфа-квадрант — место, где всегда прав альфа, а омега-квадранта во вселенной не существует.

Джим залпом допил из горла остатки пива и швырнул бутылку в утилизатор. Не попал, она звякнула и покатилась по полу. Решительно добавил в левую колонку: «3. Естественные гибриды неизвестны». Сомнительный плюс, конечно, потому что всё когда-то случается впервые, а Боунс теперь наверняка будет против контрацептивов. Но и не минус ведь.

Вот скажите, почему можно придумать лекарство, от которого не беременеют, а чтоб течек не было — нельзя? Жизнь решительно несправедлива.

Он окинул список взглядом и подвёл черту:

— Плюсов больше, ясно? — сказал громко. Пустая комната не отозвалась и не подтвердила. Да пошла она, завтра Джим съедет из общаги, и у него будет своя личная капитанская каюта. 

Почти личная: общий со Споком санузел и замок, в который намертво вшит Споков код доступа, прилагаются. Потому что омега на корабле, видите ли… ну и далее по тексту. Сексисты хреновы.

Он выключил планшет и сунул в сумку с вещами. Распахнул окно: вечерело, с улицы тянуло прохладой, через двор куда-то спешили редкие курсанты и преподаватели. Мало: слишком многие погибли в расставленной Нероном ловушке. 

А Джим побывал в этой бойне и вернулся живым. Вернул корабль и сохранил экипаж. И Вилар, капитан «Старгейзера», уцелел. Так что теперь в Звёздном флоте два капитана-омеги.

Зажигались фонари, разливая в сумерках пятна света. Ветер шелестел листвой. Джим вдохнул полной грудью: скоро не будет никакого ветра, только поток воздуха из корабельной вентиляции, а вместо деревьев и клумб — маленькая замкнутая оранжерея.

Скоро он займёт капитанское кресло — снова, теперь уже на законных основаниях. И пусть только кто-нибудь попытается у него это кресло отнять!

_Два месяца спустя_

Они со Споком слишком долго не говорили об этом, вот в чём ошибка. Напряжение росло с каждым днём, и рано или поздно всё должно было закончиться полной жопой. «Энтерпрайз» вышла на орбиту HD 188753 C — красному карлику в тройной звёздной системе в созвездии Лебедя, чтобы провести первичную разведку.

— Я спускаюсь с группой высадки, — сказал Джим, пробежав глазами имеющиеся данные, — мостик твой, Спок.

Развернулся и пошёл к турболифту.

— Высадка опасна, пока не завершено сканирование поверхности, — возразил Спок ему в спину.

Как будто Джим сам не знал, что спускаться, опираясь на неполные данные, рискованно! Но активность А-звезды нарастала с каждым часом, за последние дни было зафиксировано уже три корональных выброса. А и С-звёзды скоро начнут сближение, и возмущения магнитного поля сделают невозможной телепортацию.

— Мы не можем использовать челнок из-за ураганных ветров, его попросту сметёт при посадке, — напомнил Джим. 

Не прошло и пяти минут, а то, что начиналось как чопорный разговор о космической погоде, уже скатилось в отвратительную перебранку. Как, чёрт возьми?!

— Капитан, я не согласен с вашим решением, — занудно твердил Спок, уставившись в свой монитор и даже не глядя на Джима. Драгоценное время утекало сквозь пальцы. — Я буду вынужден подать соответствующий рапорт командованию.

— Хоть господу богу, — рявкнул Джим, окончательно потеряв терпение. — И молись ему же, чтобы группа вернулась до того, как нас накроет магнитное облако!

Краем глаза он успел заметить, как закаменела спина Спока, сжались губы, на скулах проступили пятна румянца. На мгновение красные, жёлтые и оранжевые карлики, их вспышки и магнитные облака вылетели у Джима из головы. Допрыгался.

А потом турболифт открылся, и оттуда, возмущённо размахивая руками, выскочил Боунс.

— Боже милостивый, вы тут с ума посходили? — он обвёл присутствующих взглядом, прошагал к центру рубки. — Я не выпущу группу в это, — он ткнул пальцем в обзорный экран. 

«Энтерпрайз» миновала терминатор и проходила над светлой стороной планеты. Внизу бушевала вода, клубились тучи, нёсся ветер.

— Боунс… — Джим хотел сказать, что в это месиво, разумеется, никто не полезет. Высадка будет у терминатора, где приемлемая температура и хоть какая-то суша.

— Допуск судового врача группа получит только через мой труп, — Боунс сложил руки на груди, непоколебимый и готовый к длительной обороне. — Какой идиот додумался до высадки на этот летающий парогенератор?

Ну спасибо. Джим набрал в грудь воздуха, но осёкся и обмяк в капитанском кресле. Предательство Боунса ударило под дых. Сейчас эти двое споются и обвинят Джима во всех грехах. Засекаем время.

— Разумеется, группу логично спускать только после окончания сканирования, но капитан… — ожидаемо начал Спок.

— Спускать группу?! — прорычал Боунс и наставил на Спока палец. — Гоблин зеленокровый, ты вообще меня слышал? Я могу запустить внутрь тебя медбота и расшить твои кишки художественной гладью, для этого мне не обязательно вспарывать тебе живот. — Спок моргнул, шевельнул губами. — А вам нужно всего-то потыкать в землю щупами. Сделайте милость, придумайте что-нибудь поумнее попытки угробить часть экипажа.

Бот, спущенный на планету получасом позже, наглядно показал, насколько Джим облажался. Вернее, поначалу показывал он только грязное пятно. Неудивительно: Чехов трижды вылавливал бота из трясины, куда тот проваливался при очередной попытке телепортации, пока наконец не нашёл относительно твёрдую кочку.

На мостике было тихо и неуютно. Спок молчал, не отпускал даже обычных своих комментариев по поводу полученных со сканера данных. Джим должен был сохранить хотя бы иллюзию контроля.

— Спок, в моей каюте в двадцать ноль-ноль по корабельному времени, — процедил он.

— Да, капитан.

Вернулся из транспортаторной Чехов, пару минут внимательно рассматривал обзорный монитор. Бот, с горем пополам отчистив объектив, вертел им по сторонам и транслировал на корабль тускло освещённое болото, косой дождь и раскисшую грязь.

— У нас в России тоже так, — наконец удовлетворённо сообщил Чехов. — В Ленинградской области.

— А в Токио в сентябре такой же ветер, — отозвался Сулу. Ухура закатила глаза. Джим тряхнул головой и попытался сосредоточиться на работе.

* * *

Джим хотел бы, чтобы восемь вечера не наступали никогда. В душевой он бессовестно тратил воду и тянул время, как ребёнок, оттягивающий разговор с матерью о чём-нибудь вроде проваленного экзамена или разбитого «Шевроле». В итоге Спока пришлось встречать распаренным и мокрым, едва успев сунуть одну руку в рукав халата. С волос текло, Спок проследил глазами каплю, ползущую по плечу, и под его отстранённым взглядом Джима обожгло стыдом. 

А потом пришла злость. Он имел право на собственное мнение, он капитан этого чёртова корабля, и не будь он омегой, никому бы в голову не пришло отчитывать его за спор на мостике. 

Но на нём метка, и Семейный кодекс Федерации позволяет Споку применять любые наказания, «не влекущие негативных последствий для здоровья, а также длительного ограничения трудоспособности».

Джим содрал с себя так и не надетый нормально халат и отшвырнул в сторону. Вызывающе уставился на Спока. Тот стоял, заложив руки за спину, словно палку проглотил.

— Ну, с чего начнём? — Джим задрал подбородок. — Так и будем тут топтаться?

Шаг вперёд. Спок сглотнул. Ладно, была не была, альфа бы на такое повёлся. Джим провёл рукой по волосам, отжимая воду.

— Сюда, Спок, — и ушёл в спальную зону.

Он понятия не имел, как наказывают партнёров вулканцы. Одёргивать Джима при всех Спок не стал, надо отдать ему должное. Если бы хотел наложить какое-то ограничение или использовать свою телепатию, то давно велел бы одеться. Значит, физическое воздействие.  
И если он не подчинится, Спок накатает-таки рапорт: нарушение закона, несоблюдение устава — так и корабль потерять недолго. Стоит попробовать переключить его внимание: даже очень паршивый секс лучше побоев.

Рано или поздно они всё равно начнут трахаться. Почему бы не сейчас? Джим опустился в коленно-локтевую поперёк койки, немного раздвинул ноги. Он должен выглядеть покорным, чтобы заинтересовать и слегка раззадорить, но не разозлить. Ткнулся лбом в сложенные руки. Покрывало пахло стандартной флотской отдушкой для белья, сладковато и душно.

Прозвучали семь размеренных шагов.

— Капитан?

— Просто Джим, пока мы наедине. Я в твоём распоряжении.

Зря он не подумал поднять в каюте температуру. Кожа в паху шла мурашками то ли от прохлады по контрасту с горячим душем, то ли от напряжённого ожидания. Джим не слышал дыхания Спока, не чувствовал запаха, это нервировало. 

Спок молчал, и только спустя долгие полминуты приглушенно сказал:

— Да, капитан.

Джим закрыл глаза, пока тот раздевался. Ждал прикосновения, но всё равно дёрнулся, ощутив, как чужие пальцы легко чертят линию вдоль спины, раздвигают ягодицы. Расслабиться никак не получалось. Пальцы Спока нащупали сжатую, сухую дырку и вялый член, спрятанный в складках кожи на лобке. Без нажима, едва касаясь, как будто Спок брезговал собственным омегой.

Это тянулось слишком долго, неизвестность пугала, Джим начинал жалеть, что не спровоцировал Спока на драку. Уж как-нибудь пережил бы несколько синяков и ссадин. Может, даже в медотсек бы идти не пришлось. С Боунсом и говорить-то не хотелось после всего.

А потом ему широко раздвинули ягодицы, заставляя прогнуться и выставить зад. Кожи коснулось горячее и мокрое. Джим коротко выдохнул, ещё не понимая, что происходит, не смея пошевелиться.

Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт. Спок вылизывал его. Тщательно, дотошно, слишком медленно. Раскрывал и готовил для себя, как будто ничего не случилось, и они просто собирались переспать.

Или нет. Ох, чёрт… Язык кружил около самой дырки, ходил взад и вперёд, прижимался и вибрировал. Дразнил и раздвигал кожу, скрывающую член (и как только Спок сумел дотянуться, не свернув себе шею?). Джим старался дышать ровно, но всё время сбивался. Заставлял себя стоять спокойно, не вилять задом, и от напряжения сводило мышцы на внутренней стороне бедёр.

Может быть, Спок считал, что Джим слабак и не вытерпит обычное наказание. Хотел показать своё превосходство, продемонстрировать, как Джим превращается в тряпку без всякого насилия.

Снова жаркой волной накатил гнев. Член уже затвердел и выдвинулся, Спок достал его из складок кожи и оглаживал мокрыми от Джимовой же смазки пальцами. Не останавливаясь, продолжал лизать. Влажно причмокивал, цеплял губами и зубами. Блин, да он едва не трахал языком!

Заведя вторую руку Джиму под живот, с силой вдавил запястье и принялся массировать. Ещё ничего толком не началось, а Джим уже чувствовал себя так, словно его отымели впятером.

Хватит! 

Девственницу на жертвенном алтаре Спок пусть в другом месте ищет. Джим скомкал покрывало в кулаках и зло толкнулся навстречу, впечатывая зад в наглую морду Спока. Сдвинул ноги, стиснув ими неожиданно тонкое запястье, и принялся раскачиваться. Поначалу пытался сдерживаться, потом плюнул, задвигался быстро и сильно.

Налитый кровью член уже не помещался у Спока в ладони. Система воздухоочистки не справлялась с тяжёлым, липким запахом феромонов. Джим знал, что хорош, что нравится не только альфам и не только землянам. Он хотел заставить Спока уважать в нём и это тоже. Уважать, чёрт возьми, а не брать как должное.

Тот наконец задохнулся и отстранился. Сбился с ритма. Пробормотал:

— Капи… Джим, могу я осуществить…

— Валяй, — разрешил Джим, выпустил его руку и снова сжал ноги. Альфы любят, когда узко.

У Спока был тонкий и длинный член. Бесконечный. Он входил и входил, проталкивался вглубь и никак не останавливался. Джим знал, что не может принять его весь, что ему пора скулить от нарастающего давления на стенку клоаки. Что нельзя просто позволить впихнуть в себя полуметровый штырь.

Но боли не было, член скользил внутрь, вползал дюйм за дюймом и… куда он, собственно, девался? Джим дёрнулся, пытаясь обернуться и посмотреть, что творится с его задницей. Спок не удержал равновесие, потянул Джима на себя и наконец впихнул член до упора.

Джим не понимал, как до сих пор не порвался. Что будет, когда Спок начнёт его трахать, вытаскивая и вгоняя свой чёртов агрегат. Мысленно пообещал быть послушным, когда только возможно, если Спок не затрахает его сегодня насмерть.

Дышать. Надо расслабиться и дышать.

Спок стоял неподвижно, наклонившись, прижимаясь к Джимовой спине. Шарил рукой по груди, ласкал живот.

Член Спока толкался одновременно вправо и влево, широко гладил Джима изнутри, растягивал и отпускал снова, словно огромный пульсирующий узел.

Джим всё-таки заскулил, когда Спок прижал его член к животу и толкнулся изнутри своим. Снова. Ещё.

Спок дрочил ему своим членом. Нереально огромным членом, по самые яйца (у вулканцев есть яйца?) вогнанным Джиму в дырку.

О господи.

Да, пожалуйста, ещё так.

Да-а…

— Остановишься — убью, — совершенно честно пообещал Джим. Напряг и снова расслабил живот, повертел задом, чтобы усилить ощущение.

Дыхания не хватало. Он глотал воздух рвано, с короткими всхлипами. Кусал себя за руку, чтобы не стонать громко. Внутри волнами ходил жар, растекался по бёдрам, горел в груди, обжигал горло на выдохе.

Спок коснулся спины несколькими жадными поцелуями. Прижался губами к метке, всосал, погладил языком.

Джима повело, и он знал, что это уже не остановить. 

— Давай, — прохрипел он, задыхаясь. — Что там тебе надо, просто скажи.

— Я… — Спок тоже запинался, тяжело дышал между словами. — У вулканцев нет узла. Я могу только имитировать.

Он впился зубами Джиму в спину рядом с меткой, его член зашевелился весь, провернулся, пройдясь по всей клоаке. Пальцы мягко обхватили головку Джимова члена, короткий ноготь царапнул уздечку.

Джим сжался вокруг его члена, стиснул как мог. Замер на вдохе, выгнулся, приподнявшись на руках — и почувствовал, как закаменели мышцы, образуя замок. Член внутри заворочался снова, заполняя клоаку так, как не смог бы ни один альфа.

Воздух холодил влажную от пота и поцелуев спину. Пальцы Спока под Джимовым животом были липкими от сохнущей спермы. Возбуждение спадало медленно, всё ещё частило сердце и ходили ходуном рёбра. Горло пересохло, хотелось пить.

— Сколько времени нужно оставаться в таком положении? — спросил Спок. Это должно было разрушить момент, испортить всё, но почему-то не испортило.

— Ещё немного, — попросил Джим. — Минут пять.

Он сцепился с партнёром в первый же раз. Без всякой течки. Даже не с настоящим альфой. Просто прекрасно. Это вообще… как в штаны кончить на первом свидании.

И кстати, не очень-то это похоже на…

— Капитан, — Спок снова перешёл на официальный тон, — могу я уточнить? Я полагал, дисциплинарные меры не должны доставлять провинившемуся удовольствия.

Вот оно. Джим уронил голову на руки.

— Не должны.

— Однако я его получил, — озадачено добавил Спок.

— А? — Джим обернулся и почувствовал, как выскальзывает из него член.

Чёрт.

Может, тут даже не полметра, а больше. После хорошего траха Джим не поручился бы за свой глазомер.

И эта штука была гибкая, как змея. Ну, или щупальце. О господи, его поимели вулканским тентаклем. И ему понравилось.

Он уставился Споку в пах и едва удержался, чтобы не протянуть руку и не пощупать заострённую тёмно-оливковую головку.

Стоп. Спок что-то говорил про наказание.

— Как младший партнёр я не имел права прилюдно ставить под сомнение компетентность старшего, — между тем сообщил Спок как нечто само собой разумеющееся. — Я почувствовал твой гнев и предположил, что…

— Младший партнёр? — оторопело переспросил Джим. Похоже, что-то от него ускользнуло во всей этой истории.

— Младший по званию, — подтвердил Спок. — Как известно, в вулканской традиции капитана и его помощника связывают узами, чтобы избежать проблем, вызванных репродуктивным циклом. 

— Угу, — кивнул Джим глубокомысленно, не став уточнять, что известен этот занимательный факт далеко не всем. Например, некий присутствующий здесь капитан слышит про него впервые. — И ты пришёл ко мне, чтобы…

— Джим, ты сам вызвал меня для принятия дисциплинарных мер. Помимо спора с тобой, сегодня я допустил ряд ошибок, в частности — не просканировал своевременно площадку, на которую планировалось телепортировать бота, что привело к…

Он говорил это совершенно серьёзно.

Нет, правда.

— Пре… кх... крати! — с трудом выдавил Джим, давясь смехом.

Спок озадаченно приподнял бровь. Голый, с ещё не сошедшим после секса румянцем, с болтающимся длиннющим членом, способным, судя по всему, завязываться внутри Джима в макраме.

Младший партнёр, ага. По совместительству — альфа (ну, почти).

Джим упал обратно на постель и заржал в голос.

* * *

— Любопытно, что у земных омег формируется наружный пенис, хотя задний отдел клоаки не редуцирован, — сказал ему Спок под душем, раздвигая пальцами складки и неспешно поглаживая обмякший член. То есть уже не такой и обмякший, если ещё раз провести вот так… ох! Джим вцепился Споку в плечи и подался вперёд. 

Льющаяся вода скрывала текущую по ногам смазку. Джим снова был мокрым и снова хотел. А Спок рассуждал об анатомии, и прерывать его было неловко. Потому что меньше всего Джиму было надо, чтобы Спок воспринял это как приказ удовлетворить «старшего по званию». Спасибо, хуже оскорбления в койке Джим не слышал. Секс по приказу в его личном антирейтинге шёл где-то рядом с «не бывает некрасивых партнёров, бывает мало выпивки».

Нет, то, что было между ними со Споком полчаса назад, не считается. В конце концов, Джим первый начал. А Спок сказал, что ему понравилось. В крайнем случае это ролевые игры. 

В капитана и старпома. О господи, какая чушь. Джим застонал, потому что рука Спока никуда не делась, а тон оставался сухим, с ноткой академической заинтересованности.

— Насколько я знаю, он полностью функционален? — Спок обхватил член ладонью, подвигал кулаком, то сжимая пальцы, то ослабляя захват.

Его собственный член всё ещё не вернулся в… туда, где вулканцы обычно прячут свои тентакли. Его член был готов, чёрт возьми, к новому раунду.

— М-м… угу, — промычал Джим, осознав этот факт. — А твой, он что, выдвигается?

— Мышечным усилием, — пробормотал Спок ему на ухо, обдав горячим дыханием. Опустился на колени и потянул Джима на себя.

И если полчаса назад Джим думал, что не может быть более раскрытым и доступным, то сейчас определённо изменил своё мнение. Широко расставив ноги и упёршись ладонями в переборку душевой кабинки, он толкался членом Споку в рот, а Спок при этом ухитрялся трахать его сзади. Неглубоко, коротко и резко. И ещё лапать за задницу, щипать соски, растягивать дырку, поддевая край пальцем.

Перед тем как кончить, Джим опустился на его член, и тот свился внутри в мелко вибрирующий клубок. Они целовались по-человечески, обнявшись и вжимаясь друг в друга. Так и не выключенная вода смывала со Спока капли Джимовой спермы.

— Как устанавливаются партнёрские узы на Вулкане? — спросил Джим. Ему было хорошо сидеть вдвоём на полу душевой кабинки, опираясь на переборку, фыркать, когда вода попадала в рот. Не думать о том, что выглядит глупо и пошло.

— Это возможно только раз в семь лет, и я… — Спок едва заметно запнулся, — ещё не достиг нужного возраста. К тому времени ты, возможно…

— Значит, у нас есть время, — перебил его Джим.

— Для чего? — удивлённо спросил Спок.

— Чтобы как следует наладить отношения, перестать трахать друг другу мозги и начать… кстати, а как вулканцы определяют, кто в постели сверху?

— Договариваются, — пожал плечами Спок. — Поскольку твой член полностью функционален, для нас этот путь также возможен.

* * *

Сигнал интеркома разбудил Джима ни свет ни заря. Сонно моргая, он перекатился через Спока и хлопнул по клавише.

— Кирк слушает.

— Чёрт тебя побери, парень, куда ты пропал? — с оттенком беспокойства проворчал Боунс, и Джим вспомнил, что так и не поблагодарил его вчера. Ведь и правда угробил бы группу.

— Всё в порядке. — Он оглянулся на тихо лежащего Спока. — У нас всё в порядке. Чего не спишь?

— С вами уснёшь, — буркнул Боунс. — Просто хотел сказать, что, если верить Чехову, это ваше магнитное облако таки добралось до планеты. Телепортатор не работает, бот на ближайшие двенадцать часов застрял в болоте. Другими словами, до вечера на мостике вашим командным задницам делать нечего.

Разговор оборвался раньше, чем Джим успел сказать спасибо.

— Чай, кофе или… — он зевнул, — ещё раз? Кажется, нам велели трахаться до вечера с перерывом на обед.

Спок сел на койке, поправил подушку.

— Полагаю, доктор Маккой прав. Нам нужно обдумать это как следует.

— Ты про трах с утра до вечера? — восхитился Джим и даже наконец проснулся. Хотя кофе определённо не помешал бы.

— Про более широкое использование ботов при первичной разведке. У нас есть двенадцать свободных часов, и мы физически не сможем всё это время заниматься только сексом.

_Полгода спустя_

До того как стал капитаном, Джим успел попробовать много с кем. С геями, которые были не прочь перепихнуться с симпатичным парнем. С теми, кто не считал себя геем, но на деле был не прочь перепихнуться с парнем-омегой. С девушками, которым было плевать на наличие у Джима клоаки и матки. С теми, кого заводило наличие у Джима клоаки и возможность запихнуть туда кулак. С альфами, разумеется, тоже, хотя сверху Джим был всего с одним — да и то они так перепились вечером, что наутро оба ни черта не помнили.

С инопланетянами, когда выпадал случай. Но доступных вулканцев как-то не случалось, там более — готовых запросто лечь под омегу.

И сейчас Джим кайфовал, разлёгшись на койке. Спок сидел на нём, медленно раскачиваясь, впуская в свой горячий зад Джимов член. Блин, это было круто. У Спока была худая жилистая задница, которую можно лапать в своё удовольствие, и поджарый втянутый живот.

Спок сжимался внутри, стискивал колени — и Джим входил в него тесно, как поршень в цилиндр. А ещё Спок толкался Джиму в рот своим роскошным длинным членом, водил по губам бархатистой головкой, и Джим вбирал её в себя, облизывал и сосал.

Спок, в отличие от земных альф, не потел и практически не пах, но у его члена был резкий вкус, похожий на анис и гвоздику. Джим слизывал его из отверстия на вершине головки, размазывал языком и пальцами. 

Ему нравилось так — неторопливо, прикрыв глаза, почти сонно. И когда Спок развернулся спиной — тоже. Раздвинул Джиму ноги и… окей, теперь они имели друг друга. 

Одновременно. 

Охренеть.

Он привстал, сунув под спину подушку, обнял Спока, сцепил руки у того на груди, и это было чертовски хорошо. Уютно. Уткнулся носом в шею, поцеловал, слегка прикусив гладкую сухую кожу.

— Давай. Я хочу пожёстче.

— Действительно. — Спок сжал его член, растянул клоаку. Толкнулся с силой, выбивая резкий короткий выдох.

— Да, чёрт возьми. Ещё!

Они кончили друг в друга, немыслимо переплетясь руками, ногами, членами и всем, чем только можно. Спок запрокинул голову, подставляя под ласку горло. Закинул назад руку, позволяя прикусить чувствительные пальцы. Обычных нескольких минут, в течение которых он имитировал сцепку, Джиму решительно не хватало, чтобы вобрать в себя все ощущения.

Интерком ожил, когда Джим выходил из душа.

— Личный вызов, капитан, — проинформировала Ухура. — Перевожу на вашу каюту.

— Дай мне пару минут, — спохватился Джим и заметался в поисках одежды. Он успел натянуть верхнюю часть формы и кое-как пригладить волосы. Ничего, почти прилично. Голые зад и Спок в камеру, к счастью, не попадали.

— Джимми, здравствуй, мой мальчик, — приторно протянула появившаяся на экране Вайнона Кирк, и Джим напрягся.

— Здравствуй, мама. Ты что-то хотела?

— О, просто узнать, как у тебя дела. Рада, что ты в форме, — она сделала многозначительную паузу, — а то говорят, ты проводишь в постели со своим старпомом слишком много рабочего времени. 

Джим поперхнулся и остро почувствовал стул под голой задницей.

— Мама…

— А ещё твой альфа плохо следит за тобой. Дорогой, мне не нравятся эти слухи. Знаешь, что я подумала?

Спок, слава всем богам, молчал. У Джима не было никакой возможности послать ему даже взгляд. Он беспомощно вздохнул.

— Что под меня копают?

— Ой, детка, брось! — неестественно засмеялась Вайнона. — Кому ты нужен? Во флоте два капитана-омеги, пять старпомов, тридцать восемь старших офицеров, семь сотрудников службы информационной безопасности и пятьдесят два партнёра старших офицеров. — От слащавости её тона подташнивало. — Не такой уж ты уникальный, мой мальчик.

— И за всеми плохо следят альфы? — Джим постарался собраться с мыслями, слушать, что говорит мать, а не как.

— Сам знаешь, омега на корабле — жди беды, — мурлыкнула Вайнона. — И в штабе тоже, дорогой.

Джим всё-таки зажмурился, представив объём кадровых перестановок, если…

— Запрет на службу? — спросил он прямо, наплевав на осторожность.

— Ограничения для фертильных омег. Адмирал Маркус внёс проект на рассмотрение. Будь осторожен с ним, детка. И…

— Что?

— Я надеюсь, хотя бы половина слышанных мной сплетен про тебя — правда.

Экран погас, и Джим устало провёл ладонью по лицу.

— Спок, что бы ты ни думал о моей матери… — он закашлялся.

— У меня не было данных, которые она сообщила, — ровно ответил Спок.

— Да, это я и хотел сказать. Её стоит воспринимать всерьёз.

Вайнона Кирк не стала бы поднимать панику, не имея веских оснований. Чутьё на опасность у неё было отличное. Хотя манера сообщать новости — своеобразная. Иногда Джим даже начинал сомневаться, что она играет на возможную публику, а не сюсюкает ради собственного удовольствия и чтобы подразнить сына.

Он встал, потянулся. Надо будет поискать информацию про этого Маркуса, с Пайком поговорить при случае. Предупреждён — значит вооружён. Оглянулся: Спок успел одеться, и теперь сложно было заподозрить, что буквально несколько минут назад он трахал своего капитана. У Джима волна тепла прошла по телу от воспоминаний. Интересно, каково это будет после установления вулканских уз?

— Пошли, — кивнул он Споку на дверь. — Проверим, как там дела на мостике, а потом я хочу хорошенько порыться во внутрифлотской сети.

Он сделал шаг к выходу, но Спок не двинулся с места.

— Джим, что касается слов твоей матери…

— Я же сказал: всё проверим. Но сначала — мостик. — Джим нетерпеливо провёл рукой по волосам: почти высохли.

— Конечно, — согласился Спок, оставшись стоять где стоял. — Твоя мать рекомендовала быть в полной форме. Полагаю, для этого перед выходом из каюты тебе стоит надеть штаны.


End file.
